<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>starry eyes by countdownone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358140">starry eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/countdownone/pseuds/countdownone'>countdownone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Soulmate AU, also burn is coming aa, short and sweet!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/countdownone/pseuds/countdownone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"whenever you lose an item it ends up in your soulmates possession somehow."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>starry eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>credit where credit is due! got inspired by this https://twitter.com/orbutch/status/1219382250422272003</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Yerim realizes she has a soulmate is when an unraveling worm on a string falls out of her copy of <em>Half Blood Prince. </em></p><p>**</p><p>It starts with little things. A single orange airpod that falls out of her hoodie pocket, a multi-color pen in her apartment fridge, tiny cowboy hats scattered across her desk, pastel green post-its fluttering out of her closet. They all make her smile. She’s never really believed in soulmates- but this bright, colorful girl? She thinks she’ll be more than happy with a lifetime with her.</p><p>** </p><p>They start to get bigger, along with her affection towards the other girl. A 2-pack of rabbit stickers end up in her succulent’s pot, and her heart skips a beat. Fuzzy purple slippers fall out of her laundry, and the thought of eventually giving them back makes her grin the whole afternoon. She comes home to find a frog print umbrella on her couch, still damp from rain. She irons her own soaked shirt excitedly thinking, <em>she must also live in Seoul. </em></p><p>**</p><p>“Son Hyejoo!!” Yeojin yells indignantly across the hallway. “You stole my fox pillow!!”</p><p>Hyejoo pokes her head out from her dorm room, narrows her eyes, and retreats back into her room.</p><p>“Ugh.” Yeojin sighs dejectedly, crossing her arms. “I can’t keep affording to lose all my comfort objects, and if you’re the one committing crimes against your best friend-”</p><p> A fruit bat keychain falls out of her pocket. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>